Not Her Fault
by Mina Ferns
Summary: A Sam/ Jack Ship, set when their roles changed season 8, some emotional drama, Sam has a rough few weeks as CO adjusting to the changes at the SGC, all's well that ends well. I wrote this about 12 years ago, just did a re-check on spelling etc and a few minor adjustments. Not Beta'd. No warnings, mild bad language and a little vague 'grown-up' chat. I don't own/ earn from Stargate.


**Not Her Fault**

I have absolutely no idea what I am doing now days. I mean the colonel just became the general, I just became a colonel, I am no longer a 2IC but a CO.

I should speak to someone or I'll go mad.

"Daniel are you busy?" I ask entering his office.

"Yeah sorry Sam I gotta go and see Sarah. Was it important?"

"No… it'll wait."

"Bye then…" He said half way out the door.

"See ya." I find my plan foiled once more. Maybe Teal'C is around.

I knock on his door. "Teal'C?" No answer…

I guess he must be off base, that or with Ishta.

So, I am resigned to going to see the one person its hardest to face right now.

"Come in." I hear his answer.

"Hi Sir can I talk to you?"

"Sure Carter, what's on your mind?"

"Everything… and nothing…"

"So…?"

"I just, I don't know what's wrong with me right now, I've never struggled with my job before. I mean sure I haven't ever had a command of my own, but I just, feel strange."

"We all do, believe me. I never thought I'd make general and now I have I don't know if I want it… at least not in this capacity. You know?"

"Yeah." I need to tell you how I feel. "Me too… with the CO thing."

I need to tell her how I feel. Sat here just thinking… if I quit we could have it all, but what if she didn't want me?

"Carter…" I prepare my mental statement.

"Yes sir?" She looks up with hopeful eyes.

"… It doesn't matter." I trail off down beaten once again by fear.

"I'm gonna go home its late."

"See ya…"

"Sir…"

"Yeah?" My turn to look hopeful.

"…Nothing, bye."

"Bye." She walks out the door again.

Someday I will tell her… yeah, one day soon.

* * *

I arrive home to my darkened house. The place seems so empty, so silent…

"You have no new messages," is my machines unwelcome tone.

My relationship with Ben and Jerry is gonna get good real soon.

I curl up on the sofa with Ben and Jerry and the TV remote. Sat watching my old copy of Pretty woman, Richard Gere almost makes up for the lack of Pete… and Jack.

The phone rings at about one o'clock, completely surprising me… I had fallen asleep after the first half an hour.

"Sam?"

"Pete its one a.m. what's up?"

"I just phoned to see if you were home."

"Well clearly the answer is yes."

"Sorry, I wondered if I could come visit this weekend?"

"Sure I'll be back by Saturday."

"Mission?"

"Yeah, just routine."

"Okay I'll see you then. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye."

Crap I hate Wednesdays. I must be into work by eight thirty and I hardly slept all night…

My hair looks like I was dragged through a hedge backwards, my body aches all over… I blame the sofa and my eyes feel like they met with a heavy blunt object.

I'm already gonna be late… then the phone rings…

"Hello?"

"Carter where the hell are you?"

"What?"

"It's nine thirty!"

"What? Oh, damn cheap watch!"

"Hey just relax, I'll postpone until twelve okay, be here by then?"

"Yes sir… sorry sir."

"No worries."

This is not my day and judging from that fact it is not going to get any easier…

Finally, Carter managed to drag herself into work for the briefing, though she probably should have stayed in bed from the look of her.

"Okay team… it's a nice easy mission this time, one, maybe two days…"

"Where?"

"Uh…" I read over my notes. "… P3X – 249."

"Okay… when do we leave?"

"Gear up and ship out now Colonel."

"Yes sir!"

"Jack?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Is this the one with the ruins?"

"Yes Danny boy I believe it is!"

"Great!"

Well if it makes him happy…

"T you're awfully quiet today… you okay buddy?"

"Indeed O'Neill."

"Cool."

"Well then SG-1 you are dismissed." I love saying that!

* * *

We report back to Earth and then discuss possible routes.

This bloody planet is like huge rain forest. It's so humid, and that was like an other-planetary version of the Amazon. There should be something other than plants. The underbrush is a mar of dying leaves.

"Daniel, where exactly is this ruined… whatever?"

"It's a temple… I think and about twelve miles that way…" He indicated a muddy path.

"Great, you ready Teal'C?"

"Indeed."

"Let's move out!"

We had been walking for what seemed like hours my boots were soaked through with water and my pack weighed heavy on my shoulders.

The light began to fade fast made worse by the overgrown nature of the forest; we end up with our night vision goggles on, having found nowhere suitable to camp.

"Okay guys we are going to have to resort to tree camping, get your hammocks out of your packs and set up camp here. We can at least attempt to create a fire.

The morning came all too slowly for my liking, Daniel somehow managed to sleep and Teal'C had a book on dreams, which for some reason he had taken to carrying around.

"Okay Daniel rise and shine, Teal'C you take point we move out in five minutes!"

"Sam you drive us too hard…"

"That's only because I love you guys, now is everybody ready? Some of us need to get home tomorrow."

"Plans?"

"Yes."

"Pete?"

"Yes."

"Good for you…" He turns over to go back to sleep.

"Daniel do you want me to poke this P90 somewhere uncomfortable… coz that's what will happen if you don't get your butt moving." I throw him a look that says I mean what I say…

"Okay okay I'm ready, man and I thought Jack was harsh…"

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"Colonel Carter, I believe it is wise for us to move now, I am unsure but I believe something draws close."

"What sort of something?"

"I believe a large animal of some kind."

"Okay."

Again, we walked for ages; it felt like the longest 'twelve-mile' hike I had ever completed.

Eventually we came across the practically buried ruins.

"Okay Daniel: find the door to this place. Teal'C sweep the perimeter and I'll set up the equipment to do some in depth readings."

"Okay Sam I found an entrance… wow this place is like that tomb the Russians found, oh shit!"

"Daniel?"

"No problem… just a little cramped in here hit my head, apparently, you have to either be Indiana Jones or Lara Croft to succeed in getting into this place."

"Well Indi get your rope out, we're going in."

"Great."

"Colonel the area appears to be relatively safe."

"Relatively?"

"Indeed, there seem to be few threats in the immediate vicinity."

"Thanks Teal'C, right guys let's look inside."

I cough at the dusty atmosphere that fills the musty cavern. The glyphs on the walls are faded with time and the place seems to have been stripped the statues are toppled over and the ground is full of death- traps: Spikes, shifting blocks, poison darts and not to mention the pitfalls…

"Daniel any idea who this place belonged to?"

"It's goa'uld, pretty rare design… very old, I'm not sure but it may be… yes here these symbols."

"What?"

"This is a dark place indeed…"

"Teal'C, Daniel?"

"Well Sam you see here there are three names. Khnum, Sati and Anuket. It is a family tomb."

"You are incorrect Daniel Jackson."

"How?"

"It is where they are placed but they were put here as a punishment, they are still here in canopic jars. Observe…" He put his hands squarely on two faded panels and a crystal draw revealed itself.

"Woah!"

"Teal'C how did you know?"

"It is carved roughly here Daniel Jackson. Placed in the dark for all eternity by they who would defy their power."

In the compartment stood three jars, one with the carved head of a ram, one carved as a human head and the third carved with the head of a gazelle.

All three appeared to have remained sealed.

"Okay guys we can take these back for study, I think we should get going now though."

"Yeah I have plenty to work with."

We began to make our way out of the tomb.

"Guys can we get a move on, I would be much happier if we got half-way back to the gate before setting up camp."

We are walking a lot faster on the way back, I think we may make it home today.

Suddenly Teal'C stops dead staff weapon open. His hand held up signalling for us to remain still and quiet.

"Teal'C?"

"We are not alone, something stalks us."

"Where?"

"To our right, there is a creature prowling I can sense it."

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere the creature descended on us…

I wake up in some sort of room… god my head hurts. My whole-body hurts.

I can't move my arms or legs; I am tied down.

Where are Teal'C and Daniel?

That's when I hear the low growling from somewhere close by.

I turn my face seeing the creature, like a panther prowling. Seeing my movement it faced me and became a man right before my eyes, morphing from one form to the other.

"What the…"

"Be calm human. I rescued you from your fate."

"What happened to the rest of my team?"

"They are not here; you were the only one I could save from the pack."

"Pack?"

"She- cats, they prey on unsuspecting explorers. I went back for your friends, they were gone, I do not know if Catriar got them or if they escaped through the celestial gate."

"Who are you?"

"Seb." He approaches me untying my restraints.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"So you can become my empress, you can become, as I am, a creature of two forms."

"WHAT? Wait a minute did you defeat the Goa'uld?"

"The serpents within men?"

"Yes."

"We did but not before they claimed many of us."

"So are you human?"

"Yes and… no. We were once, now we shift from shape to shape, practising our magic and keeping watch over the Catacombs of Panthera."

"Catacombs… you mean the tomb?"

"Yes. That is where we placed the imposters in the hopes that no one would find them. But we did not anticipate the arrival of potential serpent hosts. A human presence in our peaceful land could be volatile, especially now that she knows you are here."

"Who?"

"Catriar, the queen, she holds the fourth serpent, and the gift of the serpent's song."

"Fourth? Song?"

"There were once four demons, three were imprisoned, the fourth invaded my darling Catriar."

"What is the name of this fourth?"

"Heqet, consort of Khnum."

"So the she-cats can ani-morph as well?"

"Catriar, Felinar and Sly are all as I am, there are some who are just as they appear cats."

"We could help her; we have the technology to remove the symbiont from her."

"Really? Fascinating…"

"Can I go home? If you release me to go home, I will do what I can to bring help for you all… But I cannot stay and be your mate… I already have a mate…"

He considered her for what seemed ages.

"Very good I will take you as far as the celestial path, you must go alone from there to the doorway… I will let you leave on one condition."

"What?"

"You assure me truly that you will return with the help you promised."

"I will."

"Just to be safe you must wear this." He produces a bracelet from a box.

"Why?"

"It will allow you to become many different forms, they will not attack you while you wear this." He hands it to me.

"Thank you." I put it on.

"Nevertheless to avoid their knowing of the plan, we must hurry, while they are busy elsewhere."

True to his word he takes me as far as the path to the Stargate. Leaving me there, I head into the clearing.

Dialling the gate and sending the SG-1 IDC. I step through.

* * *

Reaching the other side, I find myself confronted by several airmen with one too many guns for my liking.

"COLONEL DROP YOUR WEAPON AND PUT YOUR HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!"

Not wanting trouble, I do as they say.

"WHAT THE HELL"S GOING ON?" I shout impatiently.

"Carter?"

"Yes sir, what's happening?"

"Daniel came home with a new friend inside his head."

"What?"

"A Goa'uld Carter!"

"Crap…"

"Yes Carter. Airmen take her to a holding room."

"Yes sir." He indicates for me to move forward.

Jack has an apologetic look on his face.

I don't understand what is going on. How long was I on that planet?

I approach my office, slamming the door. Not even acknowledging Gilmour, he's a Prat anyway.

I can't believe I just had to do that to her.

All because of this idiot's stupid report, I can't bare this anymore.

Stupid job… I would have taken the fall if I had been in command.

God, Damn it! You knew she was unhappy about the command, you ignored it! It's all: your fault.

I can't help being upset inside, I have no idea what's going on… He has never been that harsh with me before!

Don't be stupid it's his job, right?

Oh, I shouldn't feel like this about him, it's wrong. I can't count how many times it nearly got us killed. But I love him. Oh, for god's sake Sam GET OVER IT! He thinks you're bad at your job now and he is all about military life… You should concentrate on your future with Pete if you have one; it wouldn't be so bad to leave the military, would it?

I wipe the tears from my eyes.

"Guards give us a minute?"

"Yes sir."

I enter the holding room; the airmen leave.

"Carter?"

"Sir?"

Oh shit, I think she's been crying…

"I'm sorry about the whole thing, we have had a few problems. When you didn't return with Daniel and Teal'C I was so worried… T explained the whole story. But the President seems to want to hold you responsible for what happened to Daniel."

I observe his tired expression.

"How is he?"

"Well we are waiting for a response from your dad… we need Selmac's help to remove Anuket from him."

"What happened to the other two jars?"

"They are being kept in the lock up here. Carter… Sam, what happened with you? T said you were pretty harsh on them. I know I wasn't exactly understanding with you about the whole CO thing and I'm sorry, but I don't know what I can do now it's out of my hands."

"I'm sorry sir, it's not your fault. I let my feelings cloud my ability to work efficiently."

"Carter we all let feelings mess us up from time to time. We both know probably better than anyone what it can cause."

"Yeah…" He looks at me intensely, drawing closer to me. We seem so near but we are so far from each other. I am falling in to his gaze we are about to kiss… suddenly he pulls away from me.

"I'm sorry I never should have made you go." He bangs his fists on the wall.

"Jack?" I approach him slowly, gently taking him into my arms we just hold each other.

"I'm sorry Sam you could lose your job because of me."

"Not because of you, because some guy says I got it wrong Jack."

"Gilmour's report is what says you got it wrong all because he's been dating Felger's weird assistant. She has a grudge against you and I can't prove anything. So, by me not filing my own report I could lose you your job."

"What's the connection between Gilmour and the president?"

"He was the brother of one of Hayes' men who got killed on a mission over fifteen years ago. Hayes avoided the wrap and got amnesty from whichever government was holding them; the rest got home safe. My guess is Hayes has some pretty dark secrets hidden in some letters from Gilmour's brother."

"So what?"

"Hayes owes Gilmour a few favours…. He called one in."

"Blackmail?"

"Probably, tough to prove though."

"So our dear president isn't so squeaky clean after all… Sir can you get me a secure computer?"

"Yeah its tricky but I can do it."

"Great I have an idea."

"Nice."

A few hours later I am sat entering words onto the not so secret message board. Agent Barret and I decided when Jack was in trouble that it was the easiest way to communicate without suspicion from insiders. I should thank Maybourne for telling Jack about it.

"Mulder, its Scully I need you to meet Skinner with concrete for use on high ground. The first post has cracked. There is a weakness at the top of the structure. Meet Skinner ASAP at 1025."

Okay I left the message, now to wait for the reply.

I get a response.

"Scully, its Mulder I'm on my way, tell Skinner to be on time the delivery is too important to wait."

"Guards get the General?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Carter?"

"Sir meet Barret at my house go now, he has what we need."

"Great I'll be back soon."

"Good luck sir."

"Thanks."

I pull up outside Sam's house, seeing Barret in the park opposite I head over.

"General O'Neill."

"Agent Barret."

"Here's the information on the president, and a few of his colleagues."

"Thanks, Sam appreciates this."

"Well if there's anything I can do just ask."

"Yeah, I have to get back now but thanks again. This could save her career."

"That bad?"

"Unfortunately yes. But she's taking the fall for something that was blown out of all proportion, it was an ego trip by a couple of civilians."

"Who? Do I know them?"

"No she's a research scientist and he's a P/A at the SGC. Both are being dealt with."

"On what grounds?"

"Professional misconduct and inappropriate fraternisation."

"Good call."

"We'll see. I'll let you know about Sam. See you later."

"Bye then."

"Bye."

I leave him and return to the SGC to read the files on our 'friends'.

"How you holding up?" I ask as I walk into the room, finding her slumped in a corner attempting to sleep.

"Not too bad… sir can I at least take a shower? I haven't had a change of clothes for nearly a week! The guards are even being strict about letting take a pee, I mean come on sir?"

"Sorry Carter but you know the regs, I'll get a female officer to stand guard in the locker room so you can shower and I'll get you a change of clothes."

"Thanks sir…. Can you phone Pete for me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do me a favour though?"

"What?"

"Lie to him?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. So how did it go with Barret?"

"I got the files, Hayes is mostly clean, but he has a few discrepancies from his military history, they could be a thorn in his side…"

"What about Gilmour and that woman?"

"She has been relieved of her role, on the grounds of inappropriate fraternisation. He is on his final warning; I will not be held responsible for my actions if he messes up again!"

"Sir?"

"Oh come on Carter the guy's an idiot! Plus, getting my ex- 2IC into trouble not the best plan."

"Well sir I hope this is enough."

"So do I Carter, so do I."

It gets to about midnight and I am completely bored with mission reports, so in a vain attempt to amuse myself if not cheer Sam up I plan to go get Jell-O and take it to the holding room.

"Okay airman you can go home now."

"Yes sir."

Well that leaves me, Carter and yesterday's blue Jell-O.

"Carter you up for Jell-O and many hours of sarcastic talk?" I notice that they finally managed to get her a military issue bed.

"Sir, I'm a little surprised to see you at this hour!"

"Why?"

"Well don't take it personally but you're not exactly a night owl… or a morning guy… what sort of person are you?"

"I am just: me, Jack O'Neill two L's." I grin… I'd imagine somewhat stupidly.

"Yes sir you are." She gives me one of her warm but slightly mocking smiles.

I close the door behind me and we sit talking and laughing, I attempt to make her relax as though the whole degrading scandal is over.

Somehow Jack and I ended up in some very interesting positions… in a game of course.

"Jack please remove your hand?"

"What? I'm sorry I was trying to get my balance!"

"Sure you were… Jack this could get us into a load of trouble."

"In that case I have an idea!"

"What?"

"We should make it worthwhile."

He leans into kiss me and foolish me I return the favour all too willingly.

He lays me down.

We rip at each other's clothes.

"Jack?"

"What's wrong… don't you want…"

"Yeah of course, it's just well there is Pete it wouldn't feel right… and I didn't imagine the first time we… you know, I thought it would a little more romantic."

"You imagined it?" He smiled curiously.

"Yeah…" Now, I'm embarrassed.

"We can wait." He said buttoning his shirt and straightening my clothes.

"Thank you. But you know we could still go part way there?"

"Good enough for now…" He said and we kiss, caressing one another, I love him so much.

Awhile later…

"Jack, you should go…"

"Yeah I'll see you later… we can get back to more pressing matters."

"Later then?" I smile.

"Yeah, Bye." He smiled.

A couple of days later with a little help from our friends Jack cleared my name and dad came to remove Anuket from Daniel.

I got home to sixteen answer machine messages and a card from Pete, saying sorry but a case was gonna take up his weekend… thank god for that.

Two weeks later:

The General knocks on the astro-physics lab door.

"Come in."

"Hey Carter!"

"Hi sir."

"I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm retiring…"

"What?"

"…Please let me finish? I need to be able to do something that I have wanted to do for ages there is only one thing standing in my way…"

"What do you want and what's stopping you?"

"I want you Samantha Carter… answer me one question." He goes down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Well, I… uh… I want to say yes, I have wanted you for so long, but what about Pete?"

"That's your choice to make."

"Then I choose you Jack O'Neill, I have loved you from the day I walked into that briefing room… I found my other half… I'll call Pete tomorrow."

"Perfect… Well then there is only one thing left to do."

"What?"

"Get your coat."

"Before we go Jack, I promised the man who saved me I would send some help… and I would like to drop off this bracelet at the lab ready for study…"  
"Sure Carter, we'll swing by on our way out and you can put a team together next week."

"Thank you sir."

We arrive at Jack's cabin in the early hours of the morning.

He leads me into his home and switches on a table lamp.

The place is set up as though he were expecting a guest.

He lifts me into his arms.

"Well Sam I think it is finally time to finish what we started."

"Yes, it is."

He carries me to the bedroom, which is dimly lit, and strewn with rose petals, the bed covers are red and silky and everything looks so romantic.

"I believe you requested romance."

"Yes and this is perfect."

We begin to kiss softly and then I am swept into a whirlwind of passion…

"I promise you Jack I will never leave you. I love you with every part of myself, my heart is yours…"

"My heart belongs to you too, and I love you more than you could ever imagine…."

* * *

THE END


End file.
